The Evolution of Invention
by aishitelu
Summary: France creates a new invention and tries to experiment it on England. For once it actually benefited for America. USUK America's POV


The Evolution of Invention

The streets of New York was fill with an energetic atmosphere. Especially during rush hour with cars cruising by and people hustling towards their destination, bolting in and out of buildings. I ran across the street and was nearly ran over by a cab. I spun around and waved with an apologetic gesture with my free hand that wasn't holding onto my hamburger and rushed towards the building.

This year's World's Conference is being hosted by me, America and I'm running late. It was all because of that stupid dream's fault. I mean why the heck would England be on my bed half naked, slowly crawling towards me with his mouth teasingly breathing down near my ~Cough AHEM~! I forced myself to stop the dirty thoughts when I felt my blood rush down towards Florida. I took a deep breath willing my blush to die down, I put on my usual hero smile as I entered the building.

The first thing I noticed when I entered was the sound of an argument. My smile widened as I walked towards the voices. It's part of a hero's duty to terminate troubles and offer my help. The figure's faces slowly became clearer as I walked closer. Ah, it was just England and France, That's typical.

"Hey, wassup guy?" I asked finally grabbing their attentions.

"Oh _Amérique_, I was merely asking _Angleterre_ to participate in _mou_ project." France stated. I'm presuming it has something to do with that camera he has in his hand.

"Why in all hell would I assist you, you frog. I refuse." England spatted while crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's just a few pictures. You should feel gratified that I'm offering to use you as my model even with your massive hideous eyebrows." Ah, this isn't going to end well, and right I was when England's eyes flared and jumped at France. In the corner of the hall, I spotted the camera France was holding before. Hm, must had fell when England jumped him. I picked it up and being the usual nosy me, I started examining and playing with it. I aimed the camera towards the fighting two and snapped a picture and waited till the photo loaded out.

"No _Amérique_, don't play with that." I heard France screamed while trying to pry loose from England's deadly grip.

"Huh, what's the big deal? It's just a normal camer-" my sentence dropped when I looked at the camera's digital frame and felt my cheeks heat up.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw England left one of his massive eyebrows with a questionable gaze. "What's wrong America? You look like you seen a ghost?"

England grabbed the camera from my stilled hands and looked at it himself. I watched amusingly as his face expression changed from shocked, embarrassed, to then anger. "Why the bloody hell am I **naked** in this photo?" England's face was as red as a tomato when he glared at France who nervously laughed.

"Ahaha _mon ami _I can explain. You see we just recently created this new invention that allows the camera to take X-ray shot, impressive no? I wanted to test its ability on someone. It's not such a big deal don't you agree _Amérique._" France looked at me seeking for help. Impressive? Hell yea. A bit perverted but still impressive. I raised my arms up in a give up gesture and couldn't help but glare at France. I mean how dear he try to take dirty pictures of someone who's mines.

"And you decided to experiment that bloody perverted instrument on me? Oh I'll show you how bad of a mistake that was." With that said England snapped the camera in half. Wow, sometimes I forget how strong England can be.

"_Oh mon dieu_, that was still a prototype...Eh on second though _au revoir_." With that goodbye, France made a break down the hall with a hot-blooded British man hot on his trail.

I stood there stiff, still somewhat shocked about what just happened. Finally blinking the shock away and back to reality, I looked down at the photo that was still safely gripped in my hand. I stared at the photo for a couple of seconds and felt my face flush up once more. I safely slipped the photo in my bomber jacket and journeyed down the hall.

Who would have guessed that England's butt was so ravenously cute . I have a feeling tonight's dream will be much more vivid and detailed.

Teehee~

One-shots are so fun!

Please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
